the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tick vs. The Mole Men
The Tick vs. The Mole Men is an episode of the animated television series The Tick. Synopsis Tick and Arthur take in some visitors from beneath the earth, but they may have swallowed more than they could chew, because their king falls in love with a model, and a molten monster is out to kill him. Plot Tick and Arthur are cleaning the apartment, but Tick is getting in the way, so Arthur gives him the job of keeping an eye on the laundry. When Tick is down in the basement on laundry duty, a huge, bug-like machine digs up through the floor. Tick is ready to fight it, but it is actually a vehicle for four Mole People: Bob, Todd, Larry and the Mole King. They have come to the surface for a vacation, and Tick is eager to show them around. He introduces them to Arthur, who is horrified that Tick invited them to stay at their apartment. Tick tries to take them out on the town, but the sunlight is far too bright for their eyes, and they rush back inside. Back inside, Tick gives them all sunglasses, which fixes the problem. The Mole King is caught off guard by a model on TV, Mindy Moleford, and falls madly in love with her. Back in the basement, Another figure emerges: a Lava Man, who has a mission to terminate the Mole King. Tick and Arthur take them out to dinner, where Mindy happens to be with her publicist, and the Lava Man is also watching. Mole King manages to slip away to talk to her, and they make a connection immediately, but her publicist, Paul, shoos him away. Mindy and Paul leave and the King follows suit, forcing Tick, Arthur, the other Mole Men and the Lava Man to chase after him. Tick encounters the Lava Man and They fight, managing to drop him into the sewer, but he is not stopped by Sewer Urchin like he'd hoped. Back at the apartment, Mole King climbs t=in through the window with a black eye, telling them that Paul had him beat up, and that his cars are a testament to he and Mindy's love. While everyone else is asleep, the king wakes up Larry to aid him in conducting the courtship procedures of the Mole People with Mindy. Tick and Arthur are debating whether or not their guests can stay any longer. The king and Larry are outside of Paul's house when the cops arrive and take them away. At the city jail, the king wallows over the loss of his Mindy, while Tick, Arthur, Bob and Todd go to pay the bail. Mindy and Paul come to visit the King in jail, and Mindy is clearly in love with the king. When Tick and the others arrive at the jail, the Lava Man does too, and Tick fights him once again. They knock down the wall, and the Mole Men get the Mole Gauntlets from their vehicle, and Mindy, who was out in her car, takes a pair, too, and they create a wind tunnel around the Lava Man, and Tick solidifies him with a fire hydrant. Mindy goes against Paul's will and drops the charges against the Mole King, and reveals that she is half-Mole Woman. She goes with the mole men to their domain, and Tick and Arthur get some well-needed rest. Characters Main Characters *Tick *Arthur Supporting Characters *Mole People (only appearance) **Mole King **Bob **Todd **Larry *Mindy Moleford (first appearance) Antagonists *Lava Man (only appearance) *Paul (only appearance) Minor Characters *Sewer Urchin *Waiter (only appearance) *Police officer (only appearance) Locations *The City **Arthur's apartment building ***Arthur's apartment **Bistro D'Burden (first appearance) **City Police Dept. (first appearance) **Paul's house (only appearance) Trivia *This episode was not included on the region 1 DVD of Season 1. *'Ending Monologue': **'Tick': "You know, Arthur, thanks to all of this I've learned that you really can't judge a book by its cover. Except for the Lava Man book, of course. Because he looked mean and ugly on the outside and he really was mean on the inside, too. That's what's important, the inside of a person, Arthur. Take those Mole Men, for instance-" **'Arthur': "No, Tick, what's really important right now is us getting inside and getting some sleep." **'Tick': "Sleep, indeed, Arthur." *This episode was not based on an issue of Ben Edlund's comic book. Errors *When the Mole King says "mole?" while watching TV, he speaks with Larry's (Micky Dolenz) voice, as opposed to his (Dan Castellaneta). *When the Mole King receives the Mole Gauntlets, for a few frames his thumbs are visible, despite the gauntlets being over them. Gallery *See The Tick vs. The Mole Men/Gallery. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1